


Unsaid

by ArcticCircle3055



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25333327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticCircle3055/pseuds/ArcticCircle3055
Summary: 未竟之言
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 1





	Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> CP：12C  
> 原作：Doctor Who（05新版）  
> 备注：第二人称、双视角、双向单箭头【……】  
> 警告：OOC得妈不认！Bug多到炸！无剧情无意义的角色心理研究
> 
> LOFT难民旧作补档

Part 1  
你告诉Clara你不是她男朋友。  
尽管博士撒谎，但这句肯定不是，你的确不再是那个年轻的Doctor，也不再装得出那副讨Clara喜欢的驯良模样。  
急于划清界限，只想让Clara看得清楚，别再抱有任何幻想，她喜欢的那个人，能够给她当男朋友的那个人，从九百年前第一次送她离开Trenzalore时起就已经不在了。而你想要的，渴求从Clara那里得到的，也绝不止于小姑娘的男朋友的身份，这太过轻描淡写，盛不下你的欲望。  
偶尔，你会去责怪自己的上一任，责怪他把局面搞得很糟糕再推给了你，先是傻乎乎的装出一副老好人的样子，又于伪装被彻底扒下的前一刻以保护的名义推开了Clara，却在而后九百年里想她想得发疯。但这不是他的错，毕竟他也不知道自己还有再重生的机会，他不是故意将你的出路给彻底封死的。  
你甚至也会因为太过难以释怀而去责怪Clara，责怪她非得多此一举，把九百年前就已经彻底放弃，明明已经接受了死亡结局的你从Trenzalore的坟墓里再挖出来，给了你新生，给了你希望，却不能够回应你对等的深情。  
你们只是朋友，仅此而已，你总这么对别人说，这同样不是一句谎言，没有人会不喜欢一个安全而保险的正确答案，这也是你能够给出的最为肯定的答案。  
痛恨于自己的不善言辞，但你始终得在因缄默不言而被误解和剖白以后依然会被曲解两者之中选择一个，而你只擅长前者。  
太奇怪也太尴尬了不是吗，没有人能够真正理解，没有人能够感同身受，因为他们都不是你，连你的Clara都无法办到，你能与她一同分享整片星空，指尖上任何关于宇宙的秘密，唯独不能分享你的内心。  
起初，这是你不敢去冒的险，你在害怕她看不到你的同时，更加惧怕她看清你内心不光彩的贪婪。于是你想了一个计划，盘算着从口袋中挑拣出最合适的她一定会喜欢的旅程去困住Clara，哪怕她真的不再如从前那样接受你，也一定会因为放不下那些冒险而不会离开你。  
如此你就更不能付诸言语，因为你太过清楚不切实际的期望一定会落空，如同虚掷出的水晶球，只会摔得粉身碎骨，整个世界能够给予你的回声绝不会与你所发出的声音相同，是以你没法朝着世界大喊Clara Oswald是你仅剩的全部。  
所有的回音都不会是你想要听到的，都必然会夹杂着质疑和反驳，试图指明你这是不正确的，Doctor仍有太多应该和值得眷恋的其他东西，朋友、敌人、Tardis、作为博士的责任，任凭选择的所有时空、不计其数的奇迹和冒险……他们会站在旁观者自以为是的视角上，用尽理智去权衡利弊，说服一无所有的你应当舍弃仅有的疯狂，这恰恰是你最不想听，也最不接受的。  
Clara Oswald，那个你重视她胜过世间万物的年轻女孩，你知道自己终有一天会不得不用更极端的行动去证明这一点，你也知道这必然伴随着更多的冷眼和嘲笑，不应该，不值得，你如何说服自己去容忍这份不惜玉石俱焚的决心在旁人眼中是有瑕疵的。  
哪怕是过去的Doctor都不一定能够了解和纵容你此刻的堕落，尽管你觉得自己仍不够堕落，而以后的Doctor大概也不会，但那都是以后的事，你没必要去体谅其他的自己。等到这个会为Clara而奉上理智和疯狂的你消失殆尽之后，别的Doctor或许才有再给其他人机会的机会。  
而你的机会，从一开始，从你看到她的第一眼，先于找回自我之前，就已经被刻上了Clara Oswald的名字，她不要，你也不会再给别人。  
这可不是你的错，是你的上一任，年轻的Doctor一早就把自己给将死了。在失去Amy和Rory之后长达千年的时光中，不可思议的Clara，是他，也是曾经的你，唯一还乐意将她带到群星之间的人。  
彼时更为擅长处理人际问题的年轻Doctor都未能再接受另一个人成为自己的同伴，何况是如今并不想要别人的你，但你也还是感激他的，感激把唯一的浮木留给了你。  
每当看着你的姑娘，你的心就再容不下别的东西，这当然是极其错误和危险的，太过依赖于一条太过短暂和脆弱的生命，但你偏偏就对这份深入骨髓的瘾享受至极，甚至会对她所带来的每一分疼痛而感到雀跃，全然不去计较Clara是出于无意或者恶意，你只知道，这些足以让你麻木的心重新活过来。  
你也当然不能如此告诉任何人，不能毁了Clara对博士的期待，这不是她想要的，而你不能够失去她。  
连年轻的姑娘自己都不知道，都没有真正的明白，她对你而言是不可替代的，不会再有别人与你同等沉迷于这种生活，永远都乐此不疲辗转在一个接着一个的冒险之间，即便真的有，那不是你的Clara，你也不会去接纳一个不是她的人。  
你不可能再找到别的什么人来代替Clara Oswald。  
理解的过度缺失，并没有让你更渴求它，反而误以为它不再被需要。你渐渐地接受了现实，也放弃再多纠结于此，因为发觉自己并不是非要得到回应。哪怕不被接受也无法削减半分你病态的迷恋，即便是得到了她全部的理解和包容，也并不会因得到鼓励而再多往前半步，你已经站在了极点。  
没有不敢不愿，没有词不达意，只是纯粹的不能，这双你渴望只看着自己的褐色眼睛注定无法看到你眼中不可告人的真实。你并不担心自己不被她所接受，当你以这副苍老的面孔出现在她眼前时就不再有那个机会，不可能再以原来的方式，但你害怕，害怕她会对此有哪怕一丝一毫的迟疑。  
已失望过太多次的你承受不了这个，所有人都可以不相信，唯独你的Clara，唯一还能给你以希望的小姑娘，不可以。  
如果有一句话，你不想听到任何与之不同的意见，唯一的办法就是无论如何都不要把它说出口。  
你选择了沉默，选择无法分享的孤独，让它成为全世界只有自己知道的秘密，以此回避你与其他所有个体不同的落差，任何注定的沮丧和无用的辩解。只于独自一人时，你才能够对着自己无声的承认，也只有你，此刻归属于Clara Oswald的你才能够完全的理解、赞同和肯定。  
她是你所有的一切。

Part 2  
你对Danny说你不爱Doctor，至少，并非以恋人的方式。  
不论Danny Pink相信与否，你都不敢去看他的眼睛，因为这是一句彻头彻尾的谎言。你当然爱Doctor，以所有的方式，只不过他并不想要，他不想成为你的男朋友或者别的什么人，于是从一开始就划清了界限。  
也至少在一开始，这对你而言并不全然是一件坏事，在那几日接连发生的一堆坏事中，这并不算最坏的。你永远都忘不了事情拐上另一条岔路的那天，如同在路口转错了弯，所有事情突然开始背离于你熟知和能够掌握的一切。  
这是你所经历过的最混乱的一个圣诞节，它本有一个不错的开头，因为Doctor并未拒绝假扮你男朋友的要求，也因为Doctor的出现让原本并不喜欢圣诞节的你燃起了新的期待，这是你们的第一个圣诞节，在你看来是个不错的开端。  
但而后的事，大大超出了你一个普通的人类女孩所能控制和承受的范围，也让你第一次真正认识到了时间旅行的可怕之处，不对等的时间和经历，能够轻易把你熟知的一切碾压成齑粉，并重新拼凑出另一副模样。  
你并不会很认真的去责怪年轻的Doctor骗了你，没有说再见，因为是你自己选择了相信他所说的每一句话。但你没法不去埋怨他从一开始，从Handle译出信息内容的那一刻起，就已经选择了放弃，也一再的剥夺了你想要与他一同分担的机会。  
曾有那么一瞬间，在年轻的Doctor再度走到跟前时，你误以为一切危机已经结束，而这只是真正困难的开端。  
当他以全新的身体，另一副面容出现，看着你的不再是那双悲伤的绿眼睛，而是由一双陌生而锋利的蓝眼睛取而代之，Doctor的故事似乎翻到了全新的一页，而你却还沉浸在上一篇章的悲伤之中。  
亲眼看着Doctor重生的你于理智上并没有不接受现实，他依然是Doctor，你当然知道，年老或年轻，都是同一个待在蓝色警亭里的外星疯子。只不过坏脾气的猫头鹰先生不再是你的Doctor，只不过你们不再能够依靠拥抱解决所有的问题，只不过你在开口之前就已经失去了说出那句喜欢的机会。  
你变得不同，因为事情已经不同。  
Doctor就犹如一颗不稳定的行星，总带着特殊的引力，而他在故意的把你拽入Doctor的轨道之中，不断地用冒险来引诱着你向他靠近，也许是因为如此他就会得到你的体谅，亦或是你就再也离不开他。  
你始终不明白Doctor究竟想从你这里得到什么，甚至都不太确定，他是否还如以前那般在意你。而你也知道，如今因不善言辞而回避与任何人交心的Doctor，绝不会告诉你半点能够合理解释这一切的有用信息。  
哪怕他真的开口，也极有可能是在撒谎。  
无论Doctor在盘算着什么，他都已经得逞了，尽管你的自尊并不允许自己如此承认，本应控制住局面的你从一开始就被时间领主缴下了控制权。你也没法去跟Danny或者别的什么人解释，本该二十四小时脚踏实地在朝九晚五中度过一生的你正对另一种时刻与危险为邻的生活不可自拔。  
你爱上了冒险，爱上了带着你去冒险的那个外星老疯子。  
或许“爱”这个字眼太过正常了，那么换另一个，瘾，病态的不正常的沉迷，而你怎么能够如此对着旁人开口。你有些过度的享受于被他所需要，你和他，你们能够一块解决横在面前的任何难题，局面越是艰难危险，绝地反杀之后收获的成就感也就越大不是吗。  
但不是所有的，不是所有问题都得以在沉默中妥善解决。你一直在试图去回避想到以后，他对你不确定的“需要”将截止于何时，尽管你知道这必定会发生，Clara Oswald并不是Doctor的第一个同伴，也绝不会是最后一个。  
每当他向你伸出手，你就只想着要赶紧跟上去，毫不犹豫也迫不及待的走进疯老头的蓝色警亭，站在他的身边，去看更多他的世界，再顾念不上任何其他本应顾及的事。并且，你永远都不会对此感到哪怕一分一毫的厌倦。  
感谢于Doctor将你从庸碌而普通的人生中解救出来的同时，也在所难免的痛恨于他害得你厌恶起了你本应该的生活，见过那片星空的Clara Oswald不再安于人类应有的人生。  
就像是上了瘾，被排斥出“正常”的行列，原先的生活如同一个坏掉的再也拧不紧的水龙头，你再怎么尽力的挽救和修补，都还是会时刻听到“滴答滴答滴答……”永不间断的漏水声，是你对他渴望的回音。  
Doctor为你打开了一道本不应出现在计划中的门，门后面是任凭挑选的时空，宇宙之中所有令人过目不忘灿烂而危险的秘密，他把这一切送到你的指尖，也明确拒绝了你的靠近。你没法不对此感到惧怕，不能够坦白，更不能够强迫Doctor坦白，因为你已无法接受这扇门被再度阖上，而这是否会真正发生，全然取决于那个根本不受控制的人。  
如同被困在了你的彼得潘和现实世界之间，你不愿意也不甘心于后退却不能够往前，因为他并不想要，而你需要他。  
你也曾认真的以为，假以足够的时间，总能抹平隔在你们之间的裂痕，或许等Doctor做好准备，他会愿意主动地告诉你那些他隐瞒了和你错过了的部分。  
而同样是不可战胜的时间，它终归会磨掉所有得不到回应的期待，你不再寄望于他会主动地坦白，也不再觉得自己还需要他的坦诚，因为你不是非得从他那里得到一个可以拿去跟旁人解释的身份，你们是朋友，仅此而已。尽管对你而言，这并不是一句纯粹的真话。  
你并不想成为他的恋人，妻子，别的什么人，也不再想成为任何归属于Doctor的角色，你只想当Clara Oswald自己了，作为他的同伴，不是会丢下他的那些，更不是会被他丢下的那些，而是永远能够与Doctor一同奔向下一个冒险的同伴。  
如果这算是贪得无厌，那么你的确变得，也被他纵容得，到了一个连自己都承受不起的程度。因而也不再过多的奢求其他，理解也好，接纳也罢，能否真正从自己以外的别人那里得到你根本就控制不了。  
但你能够掌握的，是最终放弃抗拒于对自己承认，坦然直面你不光彩的内心。  
他是你想要的一切。

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 行星引力和水龙头的比喻都出自美剧基本演绎法。  
> 反正写废了，一个毫无剧情的突发文，后一半Clara的部分写得不太顺，大致基于S8所以直接跳过了LC的关键点，这个下回CP狗的小论文再说。  
> 再次深刻认识到了12C大写加粗特别惨烈的双向单箭头，唯一的结论是不要试图去和时间领主比什么情深啊啧啧……以及，我是真的觉得自己这次当CP狗当得太真情实感了，也是真的再也不想去磨什么心理描写，越写越致郁，这他喵的根本就是个忏悔盘啊啊啊！【求问现在下船还来得急么！怎么下！急在线等！  
> 港真，我他喵的一点都不想知道他俩是咋想的，我真的只想看他俩谈恋爱、谈恋爱和谈恋爱啊！
> 
> 2016年10月9日于家中


End file.
